


Clean Up

by DiamondDesire



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega!Eren, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren returns to clean up the mess he made. Levi catches him in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up

So far so good. Eren had yet broke something of Captain Levi's as he worked. The papers that were scattered on the floor now sat in a neat(but in no order what-so-ever) pile on the desk.

The desk.... 

Eren turned his gaze away and focused his attention on scrubbing. He fought back the blood rising to his cheeks and was failing. Miserably. He had to align the piece of furniture as it was askew from... recent activities.

Splash. 

The odor of bleach assaulted his nose, eliminating the stale scent of sex- eliminating just one of the memories of him turning people into animals. He scrubbed the stone floor to be rid of the offending stench. This one spot in particular just didn't want to go the fuck aw- 

"The hell are you doing?" 

Eren froze, wet scrub brush in mid air. He looked over his shoulder and spotted his Captain, standing in the doorway. Not too far behind Eren, who was on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. 

There was a beat of silence. 

Eren moved to stand. "Stay down there. On your knees and face me." 

That works too. "You knew I was here?" 

"I always know where you are." 

Shivers ran down Eren's spine as those words echoed within his mind. Not the 'icy impending doom' shivers, but the 'never felt this before and I like it' shivers. It was comforting. 

"Answer my question." 

Another beat of silence passed. Question?

"..." 

Oh. "I'm cleaning," he replied quickly. 

"Why?" 

"Because you hate dirt and mess, Sir." Silence hung in the air, carrying the word spoken through Levi's expression.

Bullshit. 

"...And it's my fault so-" 

"Shut the fuck up, Jeager." 

Eren snapped his mouth shut, eyes focused on Levi as he approached. They closer he came, the warmer Eren felt. His Captain(his Alpha) was so close, he could pick up the aroma of soap and... something. Levi reached down, Eren's heart sped up. He held his breath as Levi came even closer and picked up the bucket.

Right, the bucket of water and bleach. Eren released his breath as he watched Levi walk to the window, away from him. 

Splash.

Levi dropped the empty bucket on the floor. It rolled on its side. "You're erasing what we did-" 

"What I made you do-" 

Levi whipped his head around, sharp eyes on the recruit. "Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" 

Again, his mouth snapped shut. But his eyes were now on the fallen bucket. It had stopped rolling and Eren could see the contents. Nothing. Empty. Now he could understand the feeling in his chest. 

"Do you know what happens to people like you?" 

Eren shook his head. 

"If you're lucky, traffickers would get their shitty hands on you. Only nobles and rich fat pigs could afford the price of your ass. Or, you could be chained up in some whorehouse, getting fucked night and day until you die. Be grateful you're not in some dank cellar pumped with heat inducing drugs. You'd be dead within days." 

It wasn't surprising. Eren was made aware of the thoughts and values of Omegas when he was young. Armin would constantly express his fears with each new fact he read up on. Looking the way he did, acting the way did, Armin just knew he would be a part of humanities trash. A third class citizen used only for sex. When he and Mikasa matured, those fears shifted to Eren. 

At the first signs of heat, Eren starting taking the suppressants. Both of his friends had started to act strange. The changes were more apparent with Armin; he was more aggressive, he snapped at Eren and he even got physical. Mikasa was more in control, but she was more withdrawn. Without a word, Armin gave him the suppressants and Eren was left alone for a few days. 

His friends had changed, just like the Scouting Legion had changed. They weren't the same. They weren't themselves. 

"But I made everyone go crazy!" 

"It's biology you dumbshit. Go to Shit Glasses for details, but you can't blame yourself for that." 

"But-"

"Eren." For the third time, Eren's mouth snapped shut. Levi used his name. His tone was softer, his posture was relaxed. He had stripped away his elaborate title, Captain Levi, Humanities Strongest. He was just Levi, the not so kind but caring person. And he was looking at Eren, seeing beyond his biology, beyond his titan shifting, just to see him. "You're fucking blessed." 

All Eren could do was stare. Before him was a well respected and powerful man, leaning causally against the window sill, arms crossed. Before him was a true alpha, who did not gain his position through fear and money, but through experience and respect. This man saw Eren as an equal and accepted him despite his cursed blood. A warmth rose within his chest as he silently agreed. He was blessed. 

"Now get the hell out of my office before you burn a hole through the floor." 

"Yes Sir." Eren stood. 

As he left, Levi continued his cleaning rant. "How much fucking bleach did you use? Don't use so much on stone! That shit will eat right through it."

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planning on this, but I decided to make a series cause the whole Alpha\Beta\Omega thing is just so freaking interesting! And I wanna explore it. Have ideas for at least two more installments, but I haven't done a story outline for them. And there's the other stuff I'm working on, at least three.
> 
> 1\. SWAT Levi; working on the outline  
> 2\. Levi taking care of kid Eren; just in my brain  
> 3\. A fucked up Erwin/Eren; wrote a little of it. But I'm gonna trash it and do an outline
> 
> So far that's it, but my mind is a dick and just comes up with stuff all the time.


End file.
